to Die and to Save
by MonkeyGirlNaNoDa
Summary: A new threat has arisen... everyone, even sakura and Syaoran are in danger of dying. But what is the secret Sakura is keeping...?
1. Chapter 1

**MGNND****- KK, Here's the new fic! The third one based on a dream 0.o but this one was particularly scary and I decided that it would be a waste of a good horror story to leave it out! KK, will Sakura take it from here?**

**Sakura****- MonkeyGirlNaNoDa does not own Card Captor Sakura. She only owns this fic, the plot and her dream. And Sakura is not a kaijuu.**

**MGNND****- Right! If I owned Card Captor Sakura, I would not have given out those crappy dubbing rights and I would've made the second Card Captor Sakura movie have a better ending. And rolls eyes Sakura is not a kaijuu.**

………………………………**...**

Once again, the woman appeared in his dreams. The woman with the dark hair hiding her face, wielding a long knife. Syaoran also had his sword, and because of the amount of magic he had in him, he could sense that the woman was not on his side. Dodging as she lunged at him with the knife, he fought back, hoping that the girl in the distance was not Sakura, and if it was, she was in a terrible condition.

Soon, the woman was on the floor as Syaoran had caught her unaware. Instead of shaking in fear, she just laughed. "Congratulations, Syaoran Li," she continued, in the same annoying plinky giggle. Then, just as fast as it had come upon him, the dream was over and he shot up in his bed, breathing heavily. He reassured himself that the girl he had seen collapsed in the distance was not his rival-turned-crush-turned-just-turned girlfriend Sakura Kinomoto and fell back into an interrupted slumber.

………………………………...

Elsewhere, Sakura was having the same dream, except it was a battle of magic with her Star Wand. Similarly, it was the woman with raven, curtainous hair and was also knocked down easily, also with the same annoyingly high-pitched laugh. She, too, woke with a start, except she was actually making a noise. Only after awhile did she realise that her pulse was racing and she was in a cold sweat. "Oy, Sakura!" her Guardian, Kerberos (AKA Kero), called out concernedly. "Ogenki desu ka?" Sakura looked at the seemingly-plush toy, nodding.

"Genki desu. I think I had another foretelling dream," she said, shaking as she recalled it to Kero. By the time she had finished, she was so emotionally drained that she collapsed with fatigue before she could hear Kero's response and advice.

Looking at Sakura, Kero shook his head.

"I wouldn't rely on anyone until we win this battle, Sakura…" he mumbled to himself. "This could be fatal for everyone."

………………………………...

Both Sakura and Syaoran were unsettled during class and Sakura's best friend since kindergarten, Tomoyo Daidouji, picked up on her uncertainty as soon as she met her at the school gates.

"Ogenki desu ka, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, picking up her school cap, which the autumn wind had carelessly knocked from her lavender hair. Despite looking slightly startled, Sakura nodded. "Actually, I had another foretelling dream last night-" she began, but Tomoyo cut her off.

"Like when you dreamt you would become a card captor, and the time you dreamt you met Li-kun?" she asked excitedly, and Sakura sighed heavily.

"Yes, Tomoyo, those are foretelling dreams."

"So what did Sakura-chan dream of this time?"

Another heavy sigh and Sakura retold her dream, and was once again shaking. Tomoyo listened closely, waiting to uncover a hidden meaning. Despite being so obsessed and letting her world revolve around costumes for Sakura, Tomoyo was a clever girl. But even she couldn't find a hidden meaning, other than a time would come when she would have to fight this woman. But as she told Sakura this and saw her face drop, Tomoyo hugged her friend.

"I'm sure you and Li-kun will find a way around this." she reassured her friend, but not sounding entirely convinced herself.

0o

As though on cue, Sakura spotted Syaoran coming through the gates, and tackled him around the waist, still trembling.

"Ohayou Syaoran," Sakura smiled up at her boyfriend, lacing her fingers through his.

"Ohayou Sakura." A moment of silence passed through them before they both blurted out the same thing.

"I had a foretelling dream last night," they exclaimed in unison. Looking slightly scared, Sakura asked what his was, and when she heard it, she shivered.

"That's the same one I had…" she said, shuddering, pressing herself closer to him for safety, as though he would disappear if she ever let go.

………………………………...

Their first lesson was Woodshop. The whole of their year was split into groups for Woodshop depending on their ability, so Sakura thanked God that she, Syaoran and Tomoyo were in the same class. She could see that they would be fine if they were in her sights. Since the dream, she had been scared to let them get away in case the dark-crested woman found them. She may have been slightly dense, but even she could tell that the woman in her dreams, whom she one day would face, would not favour her or any of her friends.

0o

Sakura leaned forward and pressed all her weight into the saw, pushing it through the wood desperately, smiling as one part of the wood came away in her hands. She stretched her arms in front of her- she was now finished in that part, so she decided to see how Tomoyo and Syaoran were doing.

"Hi Tomoyo," Sakura smiled, making her friend jump.

"WAAH! I asked you not to do that," Tomoyo gasped, looking down at her thumb as blood pooled across it. "You made me cut myself! WITH A SAW," she wailed playfully, tearing a page out of her workbook and wrapping it around the wound, securing it with Sellotape. She then smiled at Sakura, showing her that she was forgiven. "Why not bug Li-kun for awhile?" she joked, satisfied at seeing Sakura burn red as she turned on her heel to walk away.

"Hi Syaoran," she wrapped her arms around his waist as he kissed her cheek. "Aw, you're not gonna show me any more affection than that?" she teased as he lay his saw down on the work table.

"I probably would, if I wanted my hand cut off," he kidded, snaking his arms around her shoulders as her pulled her in for a proper kiss.

"Now get back to your workbench before she comes back," Syaoran pulled away abruptly as he heard doors slam. Sakura nodded fearfully and rushed back to her workspace, marking out the waste material to cut away from her lap joint before their grumpy teacher (who had a strict HANDS OFF policy) saw them together.

0o

Just as she had begun to saw the line, the bell for second period sounded and Sakura gladly tied her blocks of wood together with duct tape. Tomoyo had already left for her second lesson. Sakura had just deposited her wood into the box when she heard Tomoyo cry out. Rushing to the scene, a lot of girls stood horrified in a circle.

"What happened?!" Sakura yelled. "Where's Tomoyo?" she looked around in fear. "Where's Chiharu? And Naoko? And Rika?" she panicked, adrenaline pumping. Syaoran rushed out and ushered her away, one arm wound protectively around her shoulders. "WHERE ARE THEY?" Sakura cried out in desperation.

………………………………...

Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Sakura's older brother, her father and Tomoyo's mother were all squashed in one room. A woman with thick black hair walked in and grabbed the older brother. "Cover your ears and eyes," she commanded as she lead him into a separate room. Although they were all covered, nothing could block out the blood-curdling scream. A few moments later and the woman allowed them to open their eyes and begin hearing again when Tomoyo approached her.

"Can I leave something behind for my friend?" she asked innocently, making herself look as cute as possible. The woman looked repulsed, but allowed her to return to her house. Thanking God as she rushed back to her home down the road from Sakura's house, the way dimly lit by moonlight.

0o

With a clunk, Tomoyo posted the friendship bracelet that she had made in second grade for her and Sakura and letter into Sakura's house, immediately rushing back to the house of doom.

………………………………...

Sakura was scared as it turned midnight. Her brother and father were always home by now, but she was pulled from her worries as she rushed to the door to pick up the post. Heart hammering in her mouth, she skimmed through the letter and paled.

Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, and her father were going to die, plus…

Her brother had died of epilepsy. The flashing lights and buzzing noises had made him have a fit.

………………………………...

Sakura and Syaoran stood outside the house, which was crumbling and dank and ivy ascended the walls. "It feels strange without being filmed," Sakura lamented as she grabbed Syaoran's hand for support, stepping into the house.

As soon as they came in, the stale smell of blood hit them, congealing up the walls, on the floor. She squeezed him tighter as she tripped over something. 'Oh God,' she thought, trying not to cry. 'That's Dad.' She looked up at Syaoran, but his face was unreadable. "Whatever you do," he said firmly and slowly, "Don't look into the hallway." Sakura, being of natural curiousness, looked into the hallway and gasped agonisingly. Chiharu, Naoko and Rika were arranged on the floor, their blood smattered up the wall and pooling around them, even axe marks all over them and their heads were split open. "What did I tell you?" he hissed into her ear, dragging her away. "We need more training if we're going to defeat them." Sakura was so depressed that she let him drag her home.

………………………………...

Sakura rolled over in the guest bed at Syaoran's flat (he had persuaded her not to stay at home, just in case) and remembered the time that she and Tomoyo had gone to Hong Kong and stayed with Syaoran's family before. That hurt to think about it. She didn't know whether Tomoyo was still alive, suffering, or if she was dead already. A sob escaped her lips and Syaoran must have heard because he came into her room and hugged her tightly.

"Daijobu," he whispered many times, until Sakura was calmed and nestled into his chest.

"Syaoran… what if we never get Tomoyo-chan back?" she choked out, clutching his arm as he stroked her hair.

"Even if we don't find her now… we'll meet her again one day," he said seriously. Sakura looked up at him.

"You think we'll meet her again when we die?" she asked dubiously. As Syaoran nodded. Sakura giggled and threw her arms around his neck.

"You're strange sometimes," she giggled as he kissed her, pulling her into his lap.

"Well, I'm your strange person," he whispered to her, rocking her gently as though she was a baby. She shifted herself so that she became comfortable and fell asleep in his grasp. Gently easing himself out from under her and wrapping the duvet around her, he crawled out back to his own room.

………………………………...

It was exactly the same, every detail, right up to the point when he had to dodge a blow. Now Syaoran was badly injured, bleeding, and saw Sakura rushed to his side, concerned, and he remembered yelling out for her to stop, not to come any closer, but Sakura, being the way she was, oh she didn't listen and was killed with one touch of her sinister knife blade, pumping blood to the floor, seeming more like a puddle, and he thought that it was too much for just Sakura, then he noticed that it was his blood as well. He was pumping the metallic, bitter liquid too… it was covering her body, it was soaking him, he was choking in it, he was drowning in his own blood, and all he heard was her tinkling, resounding yet somehow sinister laugh…

Syaoran woke up with heavy breathing, pulse racing, and pale as the sheets he was sleeping in.

"Syaoran?" he heard a familiar voice call out. Looking into the hallway, dazed, he saw a pallid, terrified-looking Sakura. "It happened again, except this time-" she began, wailing, and he finished-

"We both died. We had the same dream again…" his voice was shaking as he welcomed Sakura into his bed, her cold figure curling into his stomach, shivering violently. "Daijobu?" he asked, moving her around so that they could sleep comfortably but not too close or his ex-fiancée Meilin, who was currently staying over for another month before returning to Hong Kong, would get the wrong idea and become jealous because, although she insisted she was fine with him being with Sakura, he knew she still loved him, despite them being cousins.

In no time, Sakura was breathing deeply, and as he released her from his embrace, he could tell she was sleeping. He only wished that he could do the same. Now that he had dreamt that dream, he was not going to let Sakura away from him while that maniac was still on the loose. He wasn't going to let her go. He was not going to let her die.

………………………………...

**MGNND****- OMG! Sorry if it's not scary enough, but it started mild and got absolutely freaky as it progressed, so… ; and it's slightly freakier if you had the same dream as me XD**

**Sakura****- OMFG please don't kill Tomoyo! PLEASE!**

**Tomoyo****- Hai, please don't kill me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MGNND****- OK hi people! Chapter 2 is now up (durrh) and now we see if our fav couple will come in time to save Tomoyo and the rest of society! Will Syaoran take it this time, or does it go to Meilin?**

**Meilin****- MonkeyGirlNaNoDa does not own Card Captor Sakura, but she does own her manga, Mahou no Suishou.**

**MGNND****- Right! And with my authoress powers, I will bring my Manga characters in! Kiseki Fukui, Mizuki Utamaro and Yuki!**

**(The three girls appear, looking confused)**

**MGNND****- KK, now let's get on with the fic!**

………………………………**...**

Neither Sakura nor Syaoran went to school that day. They spent all day training their magic/fighting, ready for when the time would come to meet the woman who had murdered Sakura's family and three of their friends. They practised for hours, not daring to split into different areas in case the other disappeared. And when they finally got tired, they quickly ate some food and drank, then returned to their preparation.

It was about 6.00 PM and they were both tired and thirsty, but not quite hungry, so they decided to rest for the night, and sinking into chairs, they let out long, contented sighs. Looking at each other, without even saying a word, they both burst out laughing, giggling at nothing in particular except the way they were both slightly pink after training all day, at least until they heard a girl scream. Then a wide- eyed look to each other and short, shallow breathing replaced their laughter.

"Oh my God," Sakura whispered, pulse quickening. "Meilin!" she called, but no reply echoed. Terrified now, Sakura ran upstairs, tripping one too many times, and skidded to a halt outside Meilin's room, pushing the door hard, but something blocked the door. Another scream, and the scent of blood, its rich red colour seeping through the carpet, under the door. Another scream, but it sounded more familiar…

It was her own cry. A screech of terror and desperation. "SYAORAN!" she yelled out as her boyfriend came rushing to the room, but stopped dead when he saw the blood. 'Dead' being the operative word. Jamming the door open, the object gave way and lead into Meilin's room, yet they couldn't find her body. Not until they saw her legs sticking out from behind the door. Convulsing, Sakura closed the door and immediately wished she hadn't. Meilin's dress and long black hair were soaked in her blood, seeping through a gash in her chest. Her face was pallid and frozen in a terrified, screaming position. Sakura felt the blood drain from her face and let out a cry so loud that a girl over in India could have heard her.

Sakura was still pale and shaking as she sat on the guest bed, not daring to look outside at Meilin's body being lifted into the ambulance, the white sheet covering her body and head.

"Ogenki desu ka?" Syaoran asked, sitting next to her as she slowly began to cry into his shoulder. Meilin and she had just begun to become friends, and now because of one psycho-bitch it was all gone. She, of course, could not say this aloud, but she was silently cursing the woman and praying for her family and friends, praying that Meilin, Rika, Naoko and Chiharu would be okay, but most of all for Tomoyo. Praying that Tomoyo would not die. Syaoran looked at her expectantly as she did not answer his question. Sakura just looked down at her feet as a reply, the tears dripping off her cheeks and on to the floor. "Zettai daijobu dayo," he said, holding her as she cried into his chest, muffling her sobs. Sakura shook her head and clutched him tighter, as though she wanted to curl up inside him.

"Nothing will be alright again," she wailed, clawing at him, shaking her head into his stomach were it had sunk down to. "Everybody's dying, and I don't want you to die! I don't ever want you to die!" she yelled, grabbing the sleeves of his top and shaking him, not letting go until he grabbed her wrists and kissed her passionately.

"We'll find a way out of this together," he murmured as Sakura lay under him, letting his hands spread out across her stomach, making their way up to her chest… **(A/N- They are both 15 in this fic, KK? Forgot to mention that before ; sozzy! MonkeyGirlNaNoDa.)**

………………………………**...**

It was about 9.00 AM, Thursday, by the time Sakura and Syaoran woke up, slightly shocked and ashamed at their actions. They were, after all, only 15. But that all seemed to melt away as she felt his hand brush across her bare back as she got dressed. It all felt so natural, so right, and the fact that almost everyone was dying seemed to wither away until it was as faint and grainy as an old dream. Until they saw the bloodstains in Meilin's room, and it all flooded back to them- Rika, Naoko and Chiharu disappearing at school; the crumbing house; her brother, father, Rika, Naoko and Chiharu's dead bodies on the floor; Meilin's shocked, dead, ashen face.

Guilt bit away at them all day, and whenever they met each other's eyes, they would burn a deep red. Sometimes, though, there were times when Syaoran would slide his hands across her stomach as he did on that night and Sakura would lean back into him, resting her head into his shoulder, then they would remember and jump apart ashamedly. It all carried on for the next few weeks, except Sakura became fussy about him being anywhere near her stomach and threw herself into her practises faithfully. Syaoran, of course, had become suspicious, but trusted Sakura too much to interrogate her about whether she was having an affair or not.

After three months of training, they decided that they were finally ready. Heading over to the house again, they both shook at what may be awaiting them.

"Whatever happens, whatever we see, however she decides to kill us," Sakura whispered, quickly squeezing his hand, "Just think, we'll see everyone again." She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply and climbed in through the window leading to the hallway. Rika, Naoko and Chiharu's bodies were still lying dead on the floor, and as she got closer, Sakura cold see that their eyes were open, blank and white, rolled back into their sockets. Her breath caught in the back of her throat, but she gulped it back and breathed again, but wished she hadn't. The smell of congealing blood and fermenting flesh knocked her back.

"Daijobu," Syaoran said, gently taking hold of her shoulders and leading her into the smallest room, with only one tiny slit for a window. Through that, they could see Tomoyo's mother, Sakura's elder brother and father all on the floor, but no sign of Tomoyo. Sakura shook her head and looked in the living room.

Once again, empty.

Sighing, Sakura wondered what this twisted woman had in mind and why she was doing it. She also wondered what awaited them in the kitchen. With their breaths held and clinging to each other in fear, they slowly opened the old, rotting kitchen door, but as they did, three or four chunks of wood fell to the floor and splintered. Hearts pumping and adrenaline surging, they crept into the black room and immediately tripped over something. A body. Sakura shivered and tears sprung to her eyes as she felt long, wavy hair and a smooth, plastic headband. "Sakura…" she heard a soft voice call. It sounded familiar, yet strange and new to her, like a person she had just met, but felt like had known for years…

**MGNND****- 0mG will it be who Sakura hopes it is?**

**Sakura****- z0mG 0.o **

**Tomoyo****- (confused) so am I dead?**

**MGNND****- Dunno yet ; you'll find out in the next chappie… I think… ;**


	3. Chapter 3

**MGNND****- w00tw00t! Chappie 3, people! It's finally posted! KK, so um… who hasn't had his/her turn?**

**(All the male TMM characters back away out of the fic)**

**(MGNND, Ichigo, Lettuce, Mint, and Pudding are confused)**

**MGNND****- oooooooooooooooooooooookaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. Right, so far Ichigo, Yuki, Kiseki, Mizuki, Sakura, Tomoyo, Meilin and Syaoran have introduced the fic. After this one, please vote on who you want to introduce it cuz I'm running short on ideas XD KK, Lettuce can take this one since I am wearing a green ring.**

**Lettuce****- MonkeyGirlNaNoDa does not own this fan fiction, Card Captor Sakura or Tokyo Mew Mew in any way possible. Um… was that okay? (Goes to get off the stage, trips off) Gomenasai!**

Sakura whipped her head around, but no person was visible.

i _that means…_ /i

She looked down at the figure in her arms and shrieked in horror as Syaoran flicked the lights on. "Get out of there, Sakura!" he screamed as a knife was brandished, which struck Sakura in the shoulder. She howled in pain as ran behind Syaoran, who was now wielding his sword.

"Hah! And you are the Mistress of the Clow Cards? Never!" she laughed, a tinny tune that both recognised.

"Stay back and hide," he said quietly, tightening his grip. "Come in when I say, ok?" Sakura nodded and hid, hoping the deep scratch on her arm would not bleed. Then it hit her.

i _she was holding back. _/i

Sakura leaned against the wall, stroking her stomach. Did she know? Was that why she retained herself? But not even Syaoran knew. She mulled over that thought before a more chilling one slithered around her mind-

i b u _**She was after Syaoran, not her.**_ /i /b /u

She stuck her head from behind the wall fearfully, watching. Syaoran lunged at her with his sword and missed. He fell past her as the knife plunged into his right shoulder. Sakura shuddered and tears rolled down her cheeks, when she felt something behind her- something was there, snaking its icy cold arms around her shoulders. Her head shot around to see what it was, and to her surprise, the phantoms of Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Meilin, her father & brother, but even more surprisingly, her mother was the one with her arms around Sakura.

"We want to help you," Chiharu said, her ghostly hands becoming solid as she became a poltergeist, then taking her own and helping her to her feet. The others did the same, as their transparency faded slightly.

"Minna… arigatou," Sakura smiled, on the verge of tears. Then, suddenly, they all faded until they were almost invisible, and one by one they laid their hands on Sakura's head. Subsequently, each was drawn inside Sakura by their wishes to help her. With each person that was inside her, she felt more power flowing through her veins and she healed a bit more. "Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, mum, dad, brother, Meilin… arigatou," she smiled waterily, clutching her Star Wand and the whole deck of (now called) Sakura Cards.

0o

Syaoran tried to parry another blow, but failed as the woman stabbed him again in the arm, slashing the skin to the bone. He cried out again, but swung his sword so that he lacerated her stomach through to her intestines.

"You bastard!" she yelled, almost doubled over, face contorted with pain. Syaoran retched slightly as he realised he could see the muscles in her stomach expanding and contracting.

"Why are you doing this? Me, Sakura, Rika, the others… we don't even know you!" he pinned the woman onto the floor, but she just laughed again.

"You know me… I am your father's sister- and was to be married to the bitch's father, until he married that purple-haired slut." She clicked her tongue as Syaoran saw red and slapped her.

"Don't talk that way about Sakura's parents, or Sakura for that matter."

"Why?"

"You have no right to talk like that about my girlfriend, especially since you murdered you own niece- Meilin, that is."

Syaoran knew he had struck a nerve when the woman's face clouded with pain and emotion.

"Meilin was perfect, beautiful in every way…" her face was filled with an expression of maternal, motherly love. "I suppose I was angry she wasn't my daughter."

Syaoran suppressed a laugh at that comment. Meilin? Perfect? Hah.

"Gomenasai," Syaoran said, freeing the woman.

Worst mistake in the world.

She lunged at him again with the knife, but this time Sakura absorbed the blow.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled as a gash formed from her shoulder down to her elbow.

"I didn't want to do that to you, bitch," the woman said with false sympathy. "Especially in your current condition." Syaoran looked at Sakura, who was glaring at the woman.

"Condition?" he repeated.

"Your slut's pregnant, bastard." the woman gave another resounding, plinky laugh, tainted with malice. Sakura blanched and backed away in horror. Syaoran shot her a dirty look then proceeded to slice a leg off, warm crimson pooling on the cold stone floor. The woman screamed in the uttermost agony.

"Never talk about Sakura that way," he said coolly as Sakura bought out her Fiery card.

"Tell us where Tomoyo is," Sakura half said, half begged. The woman looked away and said nothing.

Sakura shrugged and sent out one ember from the card onto the woman's non-severed leg, making her cry out as it left a dark burn in her white skin. "Now, tell us or I'll send out more than just an cinder this time," she said fiercely, and Syaoran had to admit he was slightly scared of her.

He had never seen her like that.

The woman laughed scornfully. "Can't you tell?" she closed her eyes and all her wounds and bruises healed. She stood up and her skin became slightly whiter. As she came into the light, her hair dissolved from thick black to wavy purple.

"I **am**Tomoyo Daidouji."

**MGNND****- z0mG I bet y'all didn't see THAT one coming, did ya?**

**Sakura****- 0mG you tried to kill me Tomoyo!**

**(Sakura starts a bitch fight with Tomoyo while Meilin is egging them on.)**

**MGNND****- Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. On that note, let's wait for chapter four before Sakura or Tomoyo kills the other.**


End file.
